1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to control systems and, particularly, to a charge control system and a charge control method.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as mobile phones, may run out of power when the user is away from his own house or office. The user needs to find a power outlet to charge the electronic device if he does not possess a replacement battery for the electronic device. However, it is difficult for the user to calculate how much money should be paid for a provider who demands money for providing the socket.
Therefore, what is needed is a charge control system and a method to overcome the described limitations.